


Naps

by supposedly_archer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Napping, Other, Reader-Insert, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-20 21:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30011043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supposedly_archer/pseuds/supposedly_archer
Summary: Stephen Strange makes a very good pillowRequested by anon on tumblr: Hi I was wondering if I could get a drabble with Stephen Strange reacting to female reader who fell asleep on him?Thanks you (ended up being written as gender-neutral)
Relationships: Stephen Strange/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Naps

**Author's Note:**

> I would very much like my own Stephen Strange to use as a pillow

Stephen wasn’t even aware that you’d fallen asleep laying on top of him till you started to softly snore. 

A random movie was playing on your old, worn TV as Stephen listened to your steady breathing. He smiles to himself, gently wrapping an arm around you. You mumble something incoherently and Stephen has to bite his tongue to keep from laughing. 

He notices that his right leg is starting to fall asleep, but Stephen doesn’t want to move you just yet. Right now, he’d let the movie play on and you sleep, head resting right next to his heartbeat. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: @banner-swift


End file.
